Doble Personalidad
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: El destino le juega una mala jugada a Vladimir Casannova, y se verá en vuelto en una situación que nunca imagino.
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación: Leer "Inocencia perdida" la cual la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Los personajes como la historia es de nuestra completa AUTORIA excepto los conocidos x la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1 **_

_**(Pov Jacob)**_

-Black, el jefe quiere vernos -

Mire hacia mi Leah cuando me hablo, ambos trabajamos para el FBI. Siempre había sido nuestro sueño y por fin habíamos logrado ingresar después de muchos esfuerzos.

Me levante del escrito, ese feo y viejo escritorio que me habían dado en un puto rincón olvidado del mundo.

Camine hacia la oficina del jefe pasando por los pasillos mientras todos estaban ocupados en sus propias cosas ajeno a todo. Casi todos aquí eran unos imbéciles. La mayoría de los casos quedaban sin resolver, si no se resolvían en las primeras 48 horas, no se resolverían nunca.

Entre junto a ella en la oficina del jefe, allí este estaba tan atareado como siempre.

-todavía no han salido en las noticias, pero han matado a la hija del senador Harris-Robinson esta madrugada. Han encontrado su cuerpo...-

Como siempre el jefe comenzó hablar sin saludar, sin mirar, caminando de un lado a otro, mirando carpetas, papeles, como si estuvieran hablando con estatuas.

-la chica tenía 17 años, la autopsia revela que no fue abusada ni violada. Murió en el acto, con un disparo en la cabeza. Nadie escucho nada, seguramente uso silenciador. Le faltaba, su pulmón izquierdo y su corazón -y por primera vez nos miro -No es la primera vez, hay casos similares -.

-un asesino en serio -dijo Leah, mi compañera.

-tú y Jacob, estarna a cargo del caso -ordeno nuestro jefe -.

Asentimos.

-ahora fuera y no vuelvan hasta que tengan algo en concreto -.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Respire hondo.

Desde días que no dormía bien, había tenido pocas horas de sueño.

Había dado varias conferencias y firmado para comenzar a trabajar en la universidad de Nueva York. A partir del mes encontrare viviría aquí, junto a mi esposa.

Pero ahora debíamos volver a Italia, a la casa de mi familia. Como hacíamos siempre.

Rosa María estaba concentrada en terminar de hacer las maletas, medio sonreí mirándola, era hermosa, y solo mía. Como debía ser.

Termine de guardar algunos libros en unas cajas, solo me llevaría la lectura diaria, ya que pronto volvería.

Miramos hacia la televisión de plasma cuando empezó las noticias.

"-La hija del senador Harris-Robinson ha muerto la pasada noche, asesinada. Han confirmado que ha sido un asalto en el Central Park..."-.

-pobre chica, decían que era muy joven -dijo Rosa María - no es justo...-

Me acerque a Rosa María abrazando la por la cintura, bese su cuello y ella sonrió mirándome.

-la vida no se ha hecho para comprenderla, si no para vivirla -Le dije mirándola.

Ella sonrió suavemente, y acerque mis labios a los suyos besándolos.

* * *

_**Desde ya gracias x leer esta historia. Esperamos sus comentarios. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Dieron la señal en el avión de que habíamos descendido y pronto aterrizamos. Al llegar distinguí claramente a mi madre, era más alta que las demás mujeres con tacones y pasaba lo mismo con mi padre, vestido de traje con gafas de sol.

Mi madre corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Mi bebé hermoso- dijo en un susurro-.

La abracé y la levanté del suelo.

-¿Cómo estás mamá?-.

-Bien ¿y tú? veo que Rosa María te cuida bien- dijo riendo-.

Rosa María se sonrojó un poco y miró sus pies.

Mi padre se acercó dándome la mano y la estreché.

-¿Cómo va el negocio?- pregunta reglamentaria aun que en realidad no me importase, pero si decía que iba bien, significaba que los intereses de la familia estarían bien-.

-Todo bien... estamos en nuevos negocios, ya sabes cómo es Duque, insaciable-.

-Imagino que lo es-.

Subimos a una limusina negra bajo la mirada de las demás personas y pusimos rumbo a casa.

-¿Y Xinia?-.

-Con el perro de su marido, como siempre-.

-¿Y Evangeline?

- ella está bien, con su marido-.

-¿El no es un perro?-.

-Me consta que el chico se porta muy bien con ella-.

-Entiendo-.

Puse los ojos en blanco, Hakon y mi padre, se odiaban y amaban desesperadamente el uno a los otros, como dos niños que se pelean al jugar pero luego se buscan para volver a jugar juntos compartiendo patatas fritas y juguetes.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de la chica?- dijo mi madre mirando el periódico-.

-Si... la verdad es que es una lástima- dije-.

Ella asintió.

**(Pov Jacob)**

Una noche más en las calles de Italia, en concreto en este barrio, alejado de la mano de dios y empapado en lúgubre lujuria, y drogas.

Era el terreno de los Casannova y era algo que sabía.

Nadie excepto ellos, podrían saber sobre la desaparición de las chicas. Ojeé en el coche los historiales sobre la familia casannova.

Duque... se le imputaron de joven muchos cargos, entre ellos, posesión de drogas y tráfico de la misma, pero esas pruebas desaparecieron y el juez desestimó el caso, que coincidencia que apareciesen días después los hijos del mismo juez alegando que Duque se había portado bien con ellos, por la cuenta que les traía.

V Casannova... nadie sabía sus nombres, solo que tenía varios.

Mató a su padre, pero nunca se encontró el cadáver por lo que simplemente no pudieron acusarle, era un mero rumor.

Hannival Casannova... de él había de todo... Troy... su fiel compañero, el chico de los tatuajes, básicamente cometieron juntos o por separado los mismo delitos pero todos delitos menores... ¿cuánto pagaron para limpiar sus historiales de una manera tan pulcra?.

Hakon... directamente su historial estaba limpio... y eso que varios de los Winchester eran asesinos en serie de los más buscados.

Respiré hondo y salí del coche, hablaría con Duque... era la única manera de saber si alguien de la mafia tenía que ver con los asesinatos de las chicas, eran unas cinco las fallecidas todas de la misma manera.

Pasé entre la gente del club, putas... todas de lujo bien vestidas, estos hombres se rodeaban de lo mejor, stripers bien cuidadas nada de marcas en sus brazos por las palizas ni tampoco eran drogatas, todas con alguien de seguridad detrás para que no las tocasen.

Subí las escaleras y tres hombres de traje me miraron.

Saqué mi placa.

-Detective de homicidios Black-.

Se miraron entre sí.

-Espere aquí- dijo uno con un marcado acento alemán-.

Tras unos minutos hizo un gesto para que pasase y abrieron la puerta.

Entré en el despacho de Duque, iba armado, pero más valía que manejase bien mis cartas o me abrirían en canal.

Leah vigilaba todo esto desde la entrada por si necesitaba ayuda, estaba infiltrada entre la multitud.

-Hola señor Casannova-.

-Detective- la voz del hombre era ronca, no me extrañaba el tipo no dejaba de fumar habanos- ¿una copa?-.

-Estoy de servicio-.

-Que le trae por mi casa-.

"Su casa... vaya tela..."-.

-Pues venía a preguntarle sobre los asesinatos acometidos recientemente, la hija de un senador ha muerto...-.

-He leído esas noticias, al principio las chicas eran meras... prostitutas, y los carteles en los periódicos eran pequeñas, fue morir esa chica, la hija del senador y ocupar todas las primeras portadas de todos los periódicos en todo el mundo...-.

"Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón..."-.

-¿Sabe algo señor Casannova?-.

-¿Va a insultarme en mi propia casa Detective?-.

-No señor, simplemente me gustaría saber si tendría la amabilidad de decirme con certeza que ninguna de las familias están dentro de este suceso-.

-La retórica es un don, y usted, aun que lo intenta, no lo posee...-.

-Eh...-.

-Le diré algo... El reverendo es el que se ocupa de este tipo de cosas...-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Ve a verle esta misma noche, a su club, está arriba de la avenida-.

Me levanté y le cedí la mano, el hombre la sujetó con fuerza, casi me la parte...

-Un placer detective-.

-Igualmente-.

Salí por donde vine.

**(Pov Duque)**

Llamé al Reverendo rápidamente.

-¿Si?-.

-Reverendo soy Duque, un tal detective Black irá a preguntaré sobre unos asesinatos que se han cometido, mándale a paseo de una manera disimulada, no podía negarme a darle un nombre-.

-Vale Duque-.

-Te debo una-.

-No me debes nada-.

Colgué.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Comencé a quitar los libros de la maleta dejándolo sobre el mueble. Me encontraba solo en la habitación, Rosa María se había ido a visitar a las mujeres de la familia y luego seguramente a encerrarse en el cuarto de la abuela Casannova hablar sobre no se qué. La verdad no quería saberlo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, me senté en la silla y lleve una mano a mi frente respirando hondo. Estos dolores cada vez me molestaban más y mas pero ya era costumbre para mí.

Desde hacía unos meses me pasaba, y me estaba acostumbrando más y más. Como si comenzara a formar parte de mi vida.

Una opción era ir al médico, o consultar algunos de mis sobrinos ya que eran médicos, pero pasaba.

Uno le diría a otro, y así hasta llegar a oídos de mi madre. Y ella exageraría todas las cosas. También podría consultar a un medico a escondidas pero en esta familia no se hacía y no se podía hacer nada a escondidas.

Respire hondo sintiendo como el dolor iba pasando poco a poco, me levante de la silla caminando hacia la cama me tumbaría a dormir un rato.

Me tumbe en la cama vestido, cerré mis ojos. Respire tranquilamente, llevaba varios días sin dormir, seguramente sería eso lo que me pasaba.

Debía dormir un poco y me sentiría mejor.

Apague la luz de la mesilla de noche aun con los ojos cerrados, quería tranquilidad.

Pero de nuevo todo cambio. Abrí de golpe mis ojos y me levante de la cama de un salto.

**(Pov Jacob)**

-¿Qué te ha dicho el tal Reverendo? -

Mire a Leah, y me lance en el sofá.

Habíamos llegado a Italia hace unas horas, y no habíamos dormido todavía. Después de ver los todos, y revirar los informes sabíamos que las armas con que mataban a las chicas eran de la familia.

Y solo tres familias las usaban.

Los Winchester.

Los Casannova.

Los Di Stafano.

Los más importante sobre el trafico de drogas y armas.

Y dos ya eran familia. Los contaba como uno solo.

-me ha dicho que fuera ver al tal Hannival Casannova -la mire -le he dicho que no era ningún imbécil, que si no quería hablar que lo dijera directamente y que no esté dando vueltas -.

-¿y te ha dicho algo? -.

-para mi sorpresa si -respire hondo -que no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, que ninguna de la familias que él conocía y menos su familia estaba implicada -.

Respire hondo.

-¿le has creído? -.

-claro que no Leah, pero no soy imbécil -.

-podemos buscar a Damon Salvatore..-

-no -la mire fijamente -Ese hombre se ha cambiado de bando, se ha casado con la hija de un narco, no nos diría nada y seria una pérdida de tiempo..

-¿ahora qué haremos? -.

-pues seguir investigando...-

Mi móvil sonó y rápidamente lo atendí.

-Black -era nuestro jefe -hubo otro asesinato, con las mismas características, han encontrado el cuerpo en La Fontana de Trevi esta madrugada, un contacto me ha pasado la información -.

"MIERDA" -.

-Resuelve esto ahora -Colgó.

Respire hondo dejando al móvil sobre la mesa.

-¿qué ha pasado? -pregunto Leah.

-hubo otro asesinato, ahora el asesino esta en Roma -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Duque)**

Aspiré el humo del cigarrillo y miré a mi escritorio de madera oscura. V pasó y dejó la puerta abierta, se sentó en los sofás de cuero marrón y a su lado entró Hakon, Vladimir, Hannival,

Troy, el Reverendo, Damon, Brian, Ryan, Darío, Kevin, Máximo,

Rey, que había venido lo antes posible con su mujer, Verio, Blasco que también había venido, Dominic, Dick, Eliagiar, Nicolo, Scorpion, Maluk y Tate.

Venidos hombres se sentaban en los enormes sofás.

-Buenas noches, os he reunido todos aquí porque hay un problema, el problema no es con el negocio gracias a Dios, pero puede que vuestras mujeres corran peligro, un peligro grande e inimaginable, una chica ha sido hallada con un disparo en la cabeza, sin corazón ni pulmón, ha habido casos así pero fuera de Italia y puede que la siguiente sea una de vuestras mujeres como ya he dicho, así que necesito que todos nos pongamos de acuerdo para investigar-.

-¿Puedo saber que tiene que ver ese altercado con nosotros?- dijo Rey-.

-Tiene que ver, ya que tú estás casado con una Casannova y si este asesino le da por atacar a alguna de nuestra familia podría ir por ella-.

El chico asintió y respiró hondo.

-Pensé que Hannival podrías hacer un perfil ya que eres criminólogo-.

-Tendría que ver las pruebas pero a simple vista parece un asesino en serie, por alguna razón le obsesionan las mujeres, ¿hay entre ellas algún patrón?-.

-Son jóvenes- aclaró Hakon-.

-Le obsesionan entonces las jóvenes, un asesino suele tener la decencia de arrancar su corazón y conservarlo como joya, como prueba de un asesinato... es difícil hacer un perfil sin ver las pruebas, ya que la prensa oculta muchas de ellas-.

-Bien, ponte a trabajar con Atenea-.

El tatuado asintió. Me froté los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

-Troy necesito que trabajes sobre el detective Jacob Black-.

-Vale-.

-Bien... necesito que visteis clubs, interroguéis a gente, necesito saber si ese sádico pertenece a alguna familia con la que tengamos negocios-.

**(Pov Anny)**

Abracé a mi muñeca y me senté en el salón de té de las chicas, todas estábamos allí, miré a Xinia que andaba de un lado para otro vestida de negro.

-No entiendo porque-.

-¿Por qué qué?- dijo Atenea sirviéndose una copa-.

-¿Porque tienen que meter a Hakon en esto?-.

-Todos los hombres debes dedicarse a los negocios- dijo Rosa María-.

-Todos no, Hakon no...-.

-Hakon es un Winchester hija...- dijo Atenea-.

-DUQUE ES UN INEPTO-.

Todos nos quedamos quietas al ver a Bree levantarse, se irguió y miró fijamente a Xinia ambas de la misma altura.

-Vuelve a insultar a mi marido y me ocuparé de arrancarte la piel a tiras, no te metas con mi hombre y ocúpate de la higiene del tuyo-.

Me tapé la boca con las dos manos. Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Xinia y es que Bree era algo parecido a la "reina" si Duque era el "rey".

Xinia maldijo por lo bajo y salió de allí a grandes zancadas.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Cuando la dichosa reunión termino cada uno fue saliendo.

Darío y Kevin investigarían juntos. Troy y Hannival harían lo mismo. Dominic, Verio y Máximo harían lo mismo, Rey dijo que harían algunas llamadas, que tenía unos conocidos que podrían decirle algo importante. Tate no dijo nada, solo sin decir nada. El reverendo salió junto Eliagiar, Blasco salio junto a su primo Hakon. Ambos hablando en nórdico antiguo.

Ryan, el marido de mi hija salió junto a Damon, ambos investigaría y el ultimo haría un par de llamadas para conseguir más información.

Nicolo dijo que averiguaría y que informaría lo que encontrara. Scorpion, hijo de menor de Hannival, y Maluk, único hijo de Verio. Salieron juntos hablando entre sí.

V se quedo junto a duque. Ambos hablando rápidamente.

Cogí el libro que tenía a mi lado, y lo abrí en la página que deje antes de que comenzaran la reunión.

-hijo -escuche como dijo mi padre-

-¿sí...? -Murmure concentrado en las páginas del libro.

-¿te quedaras aquí? -.

-sí, si... ustedes hablen, debo terminar de leer...-

Pude distinguir la risa de Duque y como mi padre respiro hondo.

-¿podrías ayudar a alguien con la investigación? -

Levante la vista del libro y mire a mi padre.

-claro, podría llamar a Parmenides y mientras jugamos al billar con Aristóteles podría preguntarle si sabe algo -. Sonreí de la misma manera que mi padre lo hacía.

Duque comenzó a reírse roncamente mientras mi padre ponía los ojos en blanco.

-iré a la biblioteca -me levante del sofá.

Salí del despacho de mi tío, y me encamine hacia la biblioteca. Pero de nuevo ese puto dolor comenzó, y esta vez mas fuerte.

Deje caer el libro que tenía en mi mano, y este cayó al suelo quedando abierto. Apoye mi mano en un mueble que estaba allí, y me pareció que algo de cristal cayó al suelo rompiéndose pero no pude ver que era.

Había cerrado mis ojos mientras intentaba calmarme, pero al volver a abrirlos _Rashier_ estaba ahí.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Xinia? -la abrace por la cintura y bese su cuello -¿qué tienes? -.

-nada -.

Respire hondo besando nuevamente su cuello. Desde hace un rato estaba callada y eso no era normal en ella.

Ambos, junto a mi primo Blasco estábamos en nuestra casa.

Blasco caminaba de un lado a otro hablando con sus conocidos, pero yo tenía una manera más sencilla. Le preguntaría a algunos de mis amigos "no vivos" si sabían algo, pero ahora ninguno aparecía. En cuanto lo hicieran, ya preguntaría.

-¿alguna novedad? -le pregunte a Blasco cuando este guardo su móvil.

-me llamaran en cuanto sepan algo -.

-pues qué bien...-

-no te veo preocupado -.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

-sábelo todo -.

-aunque no lo creas hermano -mire a Blasco -esta vez no tengo idea de nada -.

**(Pov Duque)**

Estábamos hablando con V con posibles asesinos, pero todos estaban descartados. Los grandes asesinos en serio del mundo eran los Winchester, todos lo sabían.

Pero Blasco, se comunico con su familia y nadie de ellos eran.

-es un nuevo asesino en serie -.

-no V -lo mire mientras fumaba -lleva meses haciendo lo mismo, y puedo jurar que también años -.

-quiero que esto se solucione rápido, no me interesa tener a los rastreros del FBI detrás nuestro -.

-señor -dijo Havers entrando en el despacho -tiene una llamada -

Asentí y tome el auricular.

-hable -

-duque -dijo al otro lado el Reverendo -hubo otro asesinato -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-Eh... tengo algo- dije a Hannival que acababa de salir de la ducha-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Una cámara de un club cerca de la fontana grabó algo... es solo... un segundo... estas cámaras son privadas, y no vas a creer quien se fue con la chica desparecida-.

-¿Quien?-.

Se acercó a la cámara y amplié la imagen.

-¡MIERDA!-.

-Si... es una buena palabra para describirlo-.

-JODER! esto tiene que saberlo Duque-.

-Si... -imprimí la foto y miré a Hannival- te espero en el despacho-.

-Sí, voy a vestirme-.

-Vale...-.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Anny subir.

-¿Has visto a Hannival?-.

-Si está arriba vistiéndose-.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Anny que aceleró el paso luciendo su pelo rubio... rubio.

Respiré hondo y llamé a la puerta del despacho de Duque.

-UN MOMENTO!- casi gruñó-.

Esperé hasta que abrieron la puerta, Bree estaba vestida y roja como un tomate, se apresuró a salir y Duque se arreglaba los pantalones.

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale"-.

Dejé sobre el escritorio sin querer tocar demasiado ninguna parte en concreto del sitio donde ahora estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-El asesino...-.

-Oh mierda... no puede ser... es imposible-. Dijo después de abrí el sobre.

-No lo es-.

-Dime que has destruido las pruebas-.

-Sí, sin problemas-.

-Vale vale... llama... llama a su padre que venga aquí, esto es delicado-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Os he reunid Hakon porque sois los más cercanos- comenzó a decir Duque-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-El asesino es... es Vladimir...-.

-¿QUE?- dije dando un bote-.

-No... te tienes que estar confundiendo-.

-No, no me confundo, es él- Duque nos pasó una foto-.

-Joder...-.

-Si... hay que hablar con él y os aconsejo que sea pronto porque esta misma tarde he quedado con el detective-.

-¿Que harás?- dijo V-.

-Le haré una oferta que no rechazará-.

-Entiendo...-.

Respiré hondo, Xinia tenía que saber esto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Respire hondo lavando rápidamente mis manos cubierta de sangre.

No podía creerlo, otra vez había pasado.

Rashier no dejaba que tuviera un momento de sosiego, pero agradecía que nunca hubiera aparecido cuando estaba cerca de Rosa María, porque antes de hacerle daño a esa era capaz de volarme la cabeza.

Me mire en el reflejo del espejo que estaba en el baño arriba del lavamanos.

Estaba cubierto de sangre, mi camisa blanca y mis vaqueros.

Mire hacia un lado del lavamanos, y pude ver los cuchillos que había utilizado esta vez. Y a su lado ese corazón, y el pulmón derecho de esa chica.

¿Quién era?. No lo sabía, y la verdad ya no me importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Mire a mi alrededor, el baño era simple. De un cuarto simple, de un hotel simple. Olvidado del mundo.

Conocía el dueño hace años, en realidad Rashier, conocía el dueño y una buena suma de dinero hacia que tenga la boca cerrada. En este hotel, pasaban muchas cosas.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono de timbre del "El Padrino", todos en la familia Casannova teníamos el mismo tono de timbre. Era una costumbre.

-hola -dije cuando cogí el móvil para hablar.

-hijo -era mi padre -debo hablarte, ¿donde estas? -.

-he tenido que salir... un amigo me ha llamado -.

-ven a casa ahora mismo -.

-vale, vale, estoy en camino -mentí y colgué.

Debía limpiarme y limpiar todo. Guarda esos órganos en el mismo congelador de siempre, y luego ir a la casa Casannova.

Aquí no había pasado nada.

**(Pov Jacob)**

Seguí a ese seguridad hacia el despacho de duque, me había llamado.

Para matarme o más bien para decirme algo.

Entre y allí estaba ese hombre fumando ese puro. Dos de sus hombres se pusieron a mis espaldas.

-seré rápido -dijo duque -

No pude decir nada que siguió hablando.

-el asesino es alguien de mi familia, y no entregare a nadie de mi familia así que usted tiene dos opciones -me miro levantándose de ese sofá de cuero -uno, aceptar este trato. Pondré a mi disposición a todos mis hombres para que usted y su compañera atrapen al asesino que más le guste, el que quieran, y, caigan en el todos los cargos que se le imputan al miembro de mi familia. O, los matare. Decida, soy un hombre ocupado -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov V)**

Esperé hasta que llegó mi hijo a casa, cuando lo hizo uno de mis hombres abrió la puerta de mi despacho y Vladimir entró dejando sobre la mesa de escritorio caoba un paquete con libros.

-Tengo cosas que leer-.

-Deja eso para otro momento-.

-¿Que es tan importante?-.

-Hijo no sé cómo decir esto de una manera... normal-.

-Pues dilo a tu manera-.

-Eres un asesino-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Tú eres... el que mata a las chicas... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-Yo no... no...-.

-No me mientas...-.

-No soy yo- cerró los ojos- hace unos meses despierto con las manos llenas de sangre pero no recuerdo de donde sale, así que... así que solo hago como que no ha pasado nada...-.

-Mierda...-.

-No sé que me está pasando y no quería decírselo a mamá para no preocuparla-.

-Pues es tarde... ella ya lo sabes, quiere ayudarte-.

-¿Qué me pasa?-.

-Es pronto para saberlo pero tu madre cree que tienes un desorden de personalidad-.

-¿Soy esquizo?-.

-Eso dice... ella sabe de estas cosas-.

-Dios...-.

-Nadie más lo sabe, Duque se está ocupando de que la policía no te eche el guante-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Tranquilo ¿vale?-.

Puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien-.

-Que Rosa María no lo sepa... que no lo sepa... la mataría...-.

-Vale, tranquilo, tranquilo...-.

**(Pov Duque)**

Aspiré el humo de mi cigarrillo, mi hermano no estaba bien, sin duda.

Me senté al lado de V, cabizbajo con la corbata medio desajustada y las mangas de la camisa blanca abrochadas para arriba.

-Tranquilo hermano, todo irá bien-.

-Atenea no deja de llorar...- V terminó su copa y se sirvió otro vaso de_Larios -._

_-_Tampoco es para tanto... en esta familia los trastornos psicológicos están a la orden del día-.

-Duque... una cosa eres tu...o yo... demasiado tiempo, demasiada mierda vivida ¿sabes?, pero él... joder, tiene una mujer, hijos... ellos no merecen que un día se le vaya la cabeza y acaben formando parte de sus descuartizamientos-.

-Pero... ¿es eso posible?-.

-Atenea dice que sí, que es posible, que su trastorno es grave y el chico se está tomando unas pastillas, a ver qué tal la cosa, no hay medicación exacta, solo hay que buscar la que más encaje con él... esperemos que su otro lado quede dormido. Lo nuestro, está en nuestra naturaleza, pero él es un chico que no tiene que ver con el negocio-.

-Hermano, un Casannova es un Casannova... sobre todo cuando las cosas se ponen feas-.

Respiró hondo y me quedé callado a su lado.

Esperé hasta que terminó la botella, se levantó con algo de dificultad y lo escolté hasta su habitación, donde escuché a Atenea sollozar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Respire hondo.

-mi señor...-

Era la voz de Rosa María.

-ve a dormir, ahora voy -.

No se escucho mas nada. Por suerte.

Cerré por un momento mis ojos intentando relajarme. Estaba encerrado en el baño, había hablado solo una vez con mi madre. No quise decirle mucho pero me recomendó unas pastillas que al parecer ya habían dejado de ser efecto. Y era la tercera vez que tomaba esas pastillas.

Abrí mis ojos y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Lave mi cara y sigue esperando a ver si podía calmarme. Fuera estaba mi mujer, me negaba a que me viera en este estado.

Rahsie pronto se haría presente de nuevo. Lo sabía, solo eran cuestión de pocos minutos.

No quise decirle nada a mi madre de el, la preocupara a un peor y no quería.

Lo mejor era salir un momento, abrí la puerta del baño y me fije en la cama. Rosa María estaba dormida, fui hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrí despacio saliendo por ella.

Camine despacio por el pasillo cerrando mis ojos y al abrirlos, el ya estaba aquí.

**(Pov V)**

-no he podido dormir en toda la noche -me senté frente al escritorio de duque.

Este como siempre estaba fumando.

-debes tomarlo con calma...

-no jodas duque, hablamos de Vladimir..-

-que lo tomes con calma, ¿ha hablado con Atenea? -.

-una vez, hoy ira a buscarlo de nuevo -.

-eso es bueno -.

Respire hondo.

-claro...-

-Hay que hacer una reunión con los hombres de la familia y comunicarle lo de Vladimir -.

-duque -lo mire -no creo que..

-es necesario, ellos debes estar al tanto -.

-vale -.

Sabía que era imposible discutir con duque.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, y por ella entro mi hija con ese aire tan característico de ella. Y detrás de ella, el perro de su marido.

-Xi...-

Duque no pudo terminar de hablar que ella me miro a mí.

-Havers me ha dicho que quieres hablarme, pues aquí estamos -.

Se santo en el sofá frente a mí, ignorando a mi hermano.

-si, aquí estamos -sonrió rapuncel.

-Es sobre tu hermano -.

-¿qué coño le has hecho? -.

-hey, no le hice nada -la mire -tu hermano es el asesino que ha atacado a todas esas chicas y...

-es una mentira, Vladimir no sabe...

-es esquizo hija, tiene dos personalidades..-

-¿enserio? -

Todos miramos a rapuncel.

-¿Enserio? -sonrió -al fin mi cuñado hace algo divertido, le diré que me deje la cabeza de su víctima en su próximo asesinato...

-no habra próxima vez -dije.

-vale vale -hakon cogió una hoja del escritorio de duque y se santo en el suelo -le escribiré a mi familia para contarle -saco un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir - querida familia...-murmuro.

-¿mamá como esta? -.

Mire a Xinia ignorando a Rapuncel-

-no está bien, es...

-hablare con ella -.

No dijo mas, se levanto y se fue.

Mire a duque, y este me miro a mi. Y ambos miramos a Hakon como escribía.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Caminé por el suelo empedregado de la ciudad de Roma, aquella que tanto conocía y a la que tanto se debía.

Fui tambaleándome, y el amanecer estaba despuntando, me oculté en un callejón cercano a uno de los clubs de mi familia, el del Reverendo concretamente... tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y eso significaba que mi bestia interior había salido de nuevo y no quería que eso pasase, nunca más. Las pastillas esas no me estaban sirviendo de nada y tenía que contárselo a mi madre.

Metí las manos ensangrentadas dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de traje y fui a entrar al club.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo el de seguridad-.

-Vladimir Casannova-.

Se apartaron al instante y dos de ellos me escoltaron entre las mujeres y hombres que se contoneaban sudoroso al ritmo del electro que retumbaba en las paredes.

La escalinata plateada hasta el piso superior parecía ser más inclinada de lo normal, y un sudo frío me recorrió el cuerpo, necesitaba una copa o dos... un cigarro... o dos... y era raro porque yo nunca fumaba.

¿Quién mejor que alguien como el reverendo para que me viese en este estado...? y una mierda... necesitaba a otra persona en este momento, quería acurrucarme junto a mi mujer y dejarme llevar, respirando su respiración, tener sexo con ella, lento y olvidarme de todo esto... pero esa opción parecía lejana ahora mismo.

Llamé a la puerta y una mujer de tacones altos y vestido de algún diseñador caro salió, me aparté y me guiñó un ojo, seguramente una de las putas que trabajaba para el reverendo dándole la contribución semanal o mensual.

-Vladimir- dijo el hombre grande y moreno dejando su copa sobre la mesa-.

El Reverendo era de ese tipo de hombres duros y rudos, reservados y con esa pinta italiana que a cualquier mujer volvería loca, bajo esa camisa los aros de sus pezones se marcaban un poco, su alianza de casado resaltaba por su piel ligeramente bronceada y llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y un chaleco color negro y azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos azules grisáceos... me ponía de los nervios saber que este hombre podría llegar a estar cerca de mi mujer ya que él era del tipo universal para cualquier fémina, pero había demostrado que solo tenía ojos para mi prima Isabella.

-Hola- dije sentándome-.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y los hombres que me escoltaron nos dejaron solos.

-¿qué pasa?-.

-He... he... dios...-.

-¿Que pasa primo?-.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente sosteniendo en su mano derecha un bastón negro con empuñadura de marfil.

-Yo soy el asesino...-.

En este momento... podría ser el mismísimo diablo, necesitaba hablar de esta mierda aun que fuese con alguien como el reverendo, casi un desconocido, alguien como Duque... un asesino de raza, alguien que sabía cómo hacerlo y con quien hacerlo en el momento oportuno.

-Joder...- dijo respirando hondo-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-.

-Después...-.

Saqué las manos de mis bolsillos.

-Amigo, es mejor que te laves eso... mira, justo este baño es el mío privado, hay ropa en el armario y también puedes usar al ducha, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo estoy aquí fuera por si pasa algo-.

-Mierda... gracias, no contaba con esto...-.

-Lo sé, Duque se empeña en verme como alguien malo, pero no lo soy...somos familia-.

Asentí y me levanté, estaba en deuda con él.

Me metí en la ducha dejando la ropa a un lado, al salir me puse mi ropa interior y un traje del reverendo, el cual me venía un poco grande la camisa y los pantalones un poco largos y es que el tipo era una mala bestia gigante e imponente.

Respiré hondo y me miré al espejo, al salir el Reverendo estaba fumando un cigarrillo y me miró en un instante.

-Pareces una moneda nueva-.

-Gracias por la ropa-.

-De nada...-.

-¿Podría ir a casa?-.

-Yo mismo te llevaré, me relevarán aquí, quizás Duque necesite algo de mí-.

Asentí y salí después de él de ese despacho.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Estábamos en el salón de la casa Casannova.

Todos los hombres estaban aquí, mire a mi izquierda, Hakon tenía sobre sus piernas los papeles y seguía escribiendo su carta. Medio sonreí mirando a mi marido.

Mire nuevamente hacia el salón y allí estaban todos los hombres de la familia.

-los he reunido, ya que debo comunicarles quien es el asesino de aquellas chicas - hablo duque.

Todos asintieron.

-Vladimir es el asesino -.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

-duque -dijo Rey -¿hablas enserio?, si Vladimir es..

-Vladimir no sabe distinguir en un arma de verdad y una de juguete -dijo Máximo

-mi hermano -hable -tiene una doble personalidad, está en tratamiento. Es esquizo y espero por el bien de ustedes no se lo mencionen -.

Pude escuchar como mi padre respiro hondo

-nosotros somos sus primos, jamás le haríamos ni le diríamos nada que pueda afectarlo -se quejo Verio.

Lo mire fijamente.

El también hiso lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-¿qué es todo esto? -.

Todos los presentes miraron a Vladimir cuando entro en la sala, se lo veía calmado pero sabia por experiencia Por mi hijo Tate, el también era esquizofrénico, que en cualquier momento podría tener un ataque, y más a un si no tomaba las pastillas correctas.

-de nada -dijo mi padre.

-tengo la sensación que todos me están mintiendo -dijo el -¿por qué no me han llamado? -se sentó en un sofá mirando a mi padre y a duque.

Ellos se miraron entre sí.

"INEPTOS" -.

-Hablamos de ti -dije y al decir eso todos me miraron -dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, y pensamos hacerte una fiesta con Hakon. Claro, las mujeres no saben nada porque suele hablar de más -.

-vaya, te daré una lista de las personas que quiero que estén -.

-claro no hay problema -.

-TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -Hakon salto del sofá con las hojas - hola cuñado -dijo mirando a mi hermano.

-¿qué es eso? -

-una carta -.

-puedes usar el teléfono -.

-mi familia... no se adapta a la tecnología -.

-entiendo -murmuro Vladimir -me duele la cabeza -dijo y llevo sus dedos a sus ojos frotándolos -.

"Mierda" -.

-no se acerquen -dije cuando mi padre quiso levantarse -.

Vladimir cerró sus ojos, respiro hondo y con unas de sus manos se despeino. Al abrir sus ojos su mirada cambio, no era mi hermano. Era otra persona. Miro a cada uno de nosotros, serio. Tenso. Como un animal salvaje que está a punto de atacar.

-¿quién eres? -Le pregunte, como si le estuviese hablando a Tate.

-Rashier -dijo él con su voz cambiada -¿y tú? -

-Xinia, la hermana de Vladimir -lo mire -¿por qué molestas a mi hermano? -.

-es divertido -dijo riéndose mientras hacía que los huesos de su cuello crujieran -.

Nadie decía nada.

Mi hermano, o lo que en este momento era. Rashier. Miro a Troy que estaba junto a Hannival fumando.

-hola socio -.

-hola -le dijo Troy como si nada.

En ese momento entraron Judith, Anny y Bree con unas muñecas y riendo. Rashier miro fijamente a Judith y sonriendo.

-vayan a jugar a otro lado -duque.

Las tres asintieron y se fueron.

-¿quién es la pelirroja?, socio -.

-es mi mujer -le contesto Troy -y tú no puedes acercarte a ella, es mi mujer y tu mi socio, ¿entiendes? -

Él lo miro por un largo tiempo y asintió.

-llamen a mi madre -murmure para que el no me escuchase.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Entré en la sala y todos miraban con miedo a mi hijo, aun que en realidad no era él. Respiré hondo y me puse frente a él, a veces la disciplina funcionaba.

-Hola- dije-.

-Hola rubia-.

Se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo... Vladimir no fumaba, o no solía hacerlo.

-¿Con quién hablo?-.

-Eso es lo de menos, has intentado, que me vaya, aun que esas pastillas no han podido conmigo ¿verdad?, si estoy aquí es por negocios... mi socio... Jackovok-.

Miré a Troy y este respiró hondo. Judit estaba detrás de él...

-¿Que quieres hacer?-.

-Quiero que se me escuche... y quiero ser yo, el remilgado de

Vladimir es aburrido-.

-Que te jodan- siseó V-.

-En eso estaba pensando al ver a la pelirroja pero... al parecer es propiedad de mi socio-.

-Así es-.

Troy estaba temblando de rabia y si no es por Hannival ya se le hubiese tirado encima y arrancado alguna parte del cuerpo.

-¿Me vas a seguir?-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-A mi despacho, estaremos más tranquilos, sin público-.

-Voy contigo- dijo V poniéndose a mi lado-.

-Tranquilo, no le haré nada, al fin y al cabo es madre de una parte de mi- dijo levantándose- te sigo rubia-.

Asentí y salí de allí, él me seguía y detrás de él, V... preparado para cualquier cosa, quizás debía darle algo más fuerte, cuando

Vladimir volviese a ser él probaría con las pastillas que le dábamos a

Tate... eran muy fuertes pero no podíamos correr riesgos.

**(Pov Troy)**

-Es mejor si las chicas están fuera de esta casa- dijo Duque-.

-Ofrezco la mía- dijo el Reverendo- es la más alejada-.

-Los demás nos quedamos aquí, escoltando todos los movimientos de Vladimir, no queremos que vuelvan a pasar cosas de este tipo y hasta que Atenea no dé con la medicación que necesita es mejor que las chicas no estén-.

-¿Que le decimos a Rosa María?- preguntó Verio-.

-Es mejor que le digamos que Vladimir se fue... y que ella se quedará con las chicas- dijo Duque-.

Asentimos y tomé en brazos a Judit.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi tío?- susurró-.

-No está bien-.

-¿Porque te llama socio?-.

-Porque no se encuentra bien-.

-Troy- dijo Hannival a mi lado con Anny en brazos- no pases por tu casa, haré una maleta para judit con ropa de Anny-.

-Gracias-.

-Espera aquí hasta que regrese-.

-Vale-.

-¿Nos tenemos que separar?-.

Besé a Judit.

-Si... pero pronto estaremos juntos otra vez ¿Vale?-.

Asintió y me abrazó.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, mi cabeza me dolía y no tenía idea en donde estaba.

Me levante del suelo y respire hondo. Mire a mi alrededor.

Estaba en cuarto, solo había una mesa, una silla y una luz que iluminaba desde arriba. Estos eran unos de los cuartos del sótano.

"¿Qué coño hago aquí?"

Camine hacia la puerta y abrí la misma. Al hacerlo pude ver como mi padre se levantaba del suelo, lo mire por un momento, no se encontraba bien.

-¿qué haces aquí? -le pregunte sin entender.

-hijo... ¿te encuentras bien? -

-yo... ¿qué hago aquí? -

-¿recuerdas algo? -.

-la verdad no -suspire -¿y Rosa María? -.

-ven hijo, salgamos de aquí y te explicare -.

Caminamos por ese pasillo blanco, al igual que las puertas. Las luces fuertes del techo cegaban la vista hasta que uno se acostumbrara al lugar.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina. Me deje caer en una silla frotando mis manos en mi rostro.

-Explícame que ha pasado -mire a mi padre.

El se sentó en frente de mí, y comenzó a fumar.

-tu... otra personalidad ha hablado con tu madre, y con los demás. Ha llamado socio a Troy y se ha fijado en Judith.

"MIERDA" -.

-No puede ser -

-tu madre te cambiara de pasti...

-¿ha lastimado a alguien? -.

-no, claro que. Debes estar tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

-¿en donde mi mujer? -.

-se ha ido junto con las demás mujeres a la casa del Reverendo, aquí solo quedo tu madre y Xinia -.

-¿qué le han dicho? -

-que tuviste que salir de viaje de imprevisto, un amigo tuyo sufrió un accidente -.

Asentí.

Sabía que Rosa María no se había creído eso y que en cualquier momento estaría por aquí.

-vayamos a ver a tu madre, ella estaba preocupada -.

-claro, vamos -.

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Me senté en un sofá en la esquina del salón de la casa del Reverendo, no entendía que hacia aquí. Duque me había mentido, yo lo sabía.

Estaba aquí pensando en mi marido, el nunca se hubiese ido de viaje sin mí. Yo lo sabía.

Esta noche cuando todas estarían durmiendo me iría a la casa Casannova.

Hablaría con duque, el me tendría que decir lo que estaba con el.

Mire hacia la ventana, y me concentre mirando como atardecía.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Cuando todas se durmieron yo cogí las llaves que había en el frutero de la casa y me fui...

Cogí un taxi con el dinero que tenía en mi cartera, más que suficiente y me fui hacia la casa de los Casannova.

Me abrió el mayordomo Havers, el cual arrugó la frente.

-No debería estar aquí señorita-.

-sí, quiero ver a mi marido-.

-Su esposo...-.

-Quiero verle... ahora-.

-¿Que ocurre Havers?- dijo Hakon detrás de él- Oh... no tendrías que estar aquí-.

-Mi marido donde está-.

-Está indispuesto-.

-Déjame pasar-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque Duque no quiere-.

"Oh dios"...-.

-El... ya no quiere verme.. ¿verdad?-.

-No es eso-.

-ENTONCES QUE-.

-Rosa maría...-.

La voz de mi marido, estaba detrás de Hakon, parecía cansado.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Hola pequeña-.

Aparté a los dos hombres y abracé a mi marido.

-¿Por qué no querías verme?-.

-Hay algo mal... en mi cabeza y estamos intentado arreglarlo-.

-¿Que hay mal...?-.

-Soy esquizofrénico-.

Había oído hablar de esa enfermedad.

-¿En serio...?-.

-Si... mi madre está buscando una medicación para mí, las pastillas que me dio hoy han hecho efecto pero no es seguro...-.

-Quiero estar contigo...-.

Lo abracé y este me abrazó.

-Te he echado tanto de menos-.

-Y yo...-.

-Bueno si se van a poner mimosos yo me voy a buscar a Xinia-.

havers se fue a la cocina discretamente y vi a Duque bajar la escalera.

-No debería estar aquí-.

-Estoy bien, señor- incliné la cabeza-.

-Tienes buenos modales niña-.

-Gracias señor-.

-Quédate con él pero no duermas con él ¿estamos?-.

Vladimir asintió.

-Es lo mejor Rosa María-.

-Vale...- susurré-.

-Te amo-.

-Y yo... le amo mi señor-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Respire hondo, estaba bastante cansada. Estos últimos días las pastillas que le había recetado a mi hijo no habían hecho efecto. Estaba pensando consultar con algunos de mis colegas.

Me senté en el sofá que había en mi despacho, un despacho privado que V me mando a construir para que pueda atender los miembros de la familia sin problema.

Apoye mi brazo sobre el escritorio dando algunos golpes suaves con mis dedos sobre el escritorio de cristal.

Intente calmarme para pensar la mejor medicación para mi hijo.

**(Pov Rosa María)**

Vladimir se había quedado dormido en nuestra habitación. Pero aun así no dejaba de dar vueltas y hablaba entre sueños.

Sabía lo que era esa enfermedad, y sabia que no había cura, rezaba para que Atenea pronto encontrara la medicación adecuada para él.

Quería a mi señor nuevamente conmigo.

Me senté en una silla en frente de la cama mirándolo dormir, lo mejor sería irme... pero la verdad no quería, no lo quería dejar solo. Y todos estaban ocupado en sus cosas que no se habían dado cuenta que yo aun seguía con él.

Cosa que agradecí.

Sonreí débilmente mirando dormí a mi marido, el eran tan guapo.

Su pelo rubio medio despeinado lo hacía aun más guapo, su rostro era de facciones varoniles, y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados sabía que su color de ojos era de un azul intenso, iguales a lo de su madre.

El era todo para mí, y no podía soportar que algo así le estuviese pasando. No era justo.

Suspire y me deje caer en la silla.

Vladimir se sentó de golpe en la cama y su vista se fijo en mí.

-¿mi señor? -susurre.

Su mirada estaba cambiada.

El medio sonriendo mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿quién eres? -dijo Vladimir con su voz cambiada.

-¿Vladimir? -murmure y me levante de la silla -

El se levanto de la cama y quedo en frente de mí.

-contéstame, ¿quién eres? -.

-Soy tu esposa, Rosa María... ¿qué tienes? -.

Me sujeto de la cintura haciendo que pegase mi cuerpo al del él.

-así que tu eres la esposa del aburrido de Vladimir -dijo el lanzándome sobre la cama -soy Rashie nena y ahora la pasaremos muy bien -.

Sin más me subió sobre mí y quiso besarme pero aparte mi cara.

-DEJAME -Grite -DEJAME, TU NO ERES MI MARIDO -

Comencé a patalear y escuche como se reía.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16 **_

**(Pov Verio)**

Escuché gritos dentro de la habitación de Vladimir y abrí la puerta, no era Vlaridmir, se trataba de su otro yo... y por alguna razón estaba atacando a Rosa maría.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo aparté de encima del cuerpo de la chica y esta estaba llorando.

Al momento aparecieron los demás.

-Atadlo, ha intentado atacar a su mujer-.

Hakon fue el primero en entrar y atarlo a la cama con rápidos movimientos, si algo sabíamos en esta familia era a atar personas sobre todo en la cama.

V estaba ido y Duque le dijo algo en siciliano antiguo, este asintió y salió de allí.

-Cuando despierte, que Atenea hable con él...-.

Rosa maría estaba inconsolable.

-Ven- dijo Hannival- te llevaré con las mujeres-.

-No, me quedaré- dijo respirando hondo- esperaré-.

-Hannival no te muevas de su puerta por si necesita algo- sentenció Duque-.

-Verio- comenzó a decir Troy-.

-¿Si?-.

-Quédate con él por si despierta-.

-Si-.

**(Pov Rosa María)**

-¿Porque a mí?- dije sin dejar de llorar-.

La persona menos indicada para escuchar en estos momentos era Hannival, sencillamente no tenía tacto pero el señor Casannova intentó no asustarme y mantenerse alejado, sabía que sus tatuajes no me gustaban y me daba algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien-.

-ha intentado...-.

-Ese no era él-.

-Lo se... no puede ser mi señor-.

-Mira... no se me da bien esto de consolar, mañana encontraremos una solución... ahora duerme, estaré justo detrás de esa puerta por si necesitas algo ¿vale?-.

Asentí.

Hannival se fue y cerró la puerta, me metí en la cama e intenté dormir pero fue casi imposible...


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(V Pov)**

_Días después. _

-¿cómo está tu hijo? -

-muy bien duque -mire a mi hermano antes de entrar al cuarto de interrogatorio -mi Diosa ha dado con la medicación

-yo te lo he dicho -dijo el sonriendo mientras fumaba su puro -ahora tu hijo volverá hacer el mismo.

-si lo sé, aunque no quiero que tenga una recaída-

-tranquilo hermano, el estará bien, ya verás -

Asentid.

-ahora vamos, tenemos trabajo atrasado-

Abrí la puerta entrando junto a duque y a nuestros hombres a ese cuarto de interrogatorio.

**(Vladimir Pov)**

-¿cómo han resultado las pastillas? -.

Mire a mi madre y sonreí.

-muy bien, han hecho efecto -.

Ella sonrió y suspiro aliviada.

-seguiremos con...-

-ya se mamá -la abrace y la bese en la mejilla -gracias -

-no mi bebe hermoso -ella acaricio mi rostro -me siento aliviada de que ya estés bien -

Me abrazo fuerte, y a pesar de los años a un mi madre me trataba como un niño.

-¿cómo esta papá? -

-el ya está bien, y tranquilo ahora que sabe que has mejorado -.

-no quiero hacerle más daño a nadie -.

-tranquilo, no lo harás -.

Asentí.

-iré a buscar a Rosa María -.

-claro mi bebe hermoso, ve por tu mujer.

Salí del despacho de mi madre, a partir de ahora tendría que tener terapia con ella. Y seguir con la medicación, era importante no olvidarme No quería tener una recaída porque me había jurado a mi mismo que si volvía a atacar a mi mujer me volaría la cabeza con una escopeta.

Entre en nuestra habitación, y mi mujer estaba terminando de cambiarme.

Cerré la puerta, y al hacerlo ella se giro.

Me acerque lentamente.

-mi señor...

-shhh -puse un dedo en sus labios.

-déjame hablar -.

Ella me miro y asintió.

-discúlpame mi amor, nunca se repetirá lo de...-

Ella se lanzo a mi cuello y me beso en los labios, la sujete de la cintura y le correspondí el beso.

-te recomenzare -.

-¿y cómo lo hará mi señor? -dijo ella murmurando mientras se sonrojada.

Sujete su trasero con mis manos riendo roncamente.

-ahora veras -.

La alce del suelo y camine hacia la cama con ella...

FIN.

* * *

** Gracias x leer esta historia, y x sus comentarios. Esperamos seguir contando con ustedes, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
